


strong

by professionalgriefer



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Very fluffy, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6773857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professionalgriefer/pseuds/professionalgriefer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dalton has never been in this position before- it's always been him, being comforted by Mackenzie. So he feels as if he's quite out of his depth when he finds Mack curled up in their bed with all the lights off, phone in hand and silent tears rolling down his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	strong

Dalton has never been in this position before- it's always been him, being comforted by Mackenzie. So he feels as if he's quite out of his depth when he finds Mack curled up in their bed with all the lights off, phone in hand and silent tears rolling down his face. Standing in the doorway, Dalton panics for a moment. He's never seen Mackenzie cry before. This is a role reversal he was 100% unprepared for.

"'Kenzie?" He asks hesitantly, and cringes as Mackenzie's whole body tenses. Mackenzie rolls over so his back is to Dalton. "Go 'way, Dalton." He says, voice think with tears. Dalton squares his shoulders and approaches the bed. He's prepared to do anything to make his boyfriend feel better. He kneels on the mattress and puts his hand on the brunette's shoulder, relieved when Mackenzie doesn't jerk away.

"Mack, baby, what's wrong?" Dalton asks in a worried tone, tugging at Mackenzie's shoulder, trying to get his boyfriend to look him in the eyes. To his surprise, Mack complies, rolling onto his back and smiling wearily. His eyes are watery and bloodshot, and the tear tracks on his cheeks suggest he's been crying for a while.

"'ts nothing, Dalt. Don't worry about me." Mackenzie tries to say, but Dalton cuts him off.

"You're crying! You never cry, so spill. Something's up. Just tell me what it is." Dalton argues, laying down in the bed beside Mackenzie and wrapping an arm around the brunette's shoulders. Mackenzie takes this as an incentive to lay his head on the younger boy's shoulder.

Mackenzie shrugs his shoulders minutely. "Just a little internet hate, it's a stupid thing to cry over." He says, a light blush creeping onto his face. Dalton kisses the top of his head reassuringly, and Mackenzie hums contentedly. Things are always better when Dalton's around.

"It's obviously not that stupid, if it's making you feel like this." Dalton suggests quietly, and Mackenzie shrugs again. "Can I have your phone?" Dalton asks, though it's less of a question and more of a command. Mackenzie grabs his cell off the bed and hands it to Dalton unquestioningly. Dalton unlocks it, closes all of the apps and finally shuts it down completely. He tosses it carelessly onto the floor and smiles at Mackenzie, even if his boyfriend can't see his face.

"There," He says, stroking Mack's hair gently, "Out of sight, out of mind. Now, let's cuddle. I missed you today." Mackenzie smiles at Dalton's caring attitude. The younger boy certainly knows how to make him feel better, at the very least. Although, Mackenzie can recognize a few of the tactics he uses when Dalton's upset. The hair stoking, for one. Cuddling is another solution he often uses with his blonde boyfriend.

Mackenzie turns on his side, keeping his head on Dalton's shoulder, close to his neck. He traces patterns and words onto Dalton's chest with his finger, occasionally pressing small, gentle kisses to the boy's neck.

Dalton, in return, runs his fingers through Mackenzie's hair repeatedly, gently untangling every knot he comes across. 

These are the kinds of memories they both cherish when they're apart, imagining they're together and counting down the days until they're back in each other's arms. Which is what Mackenzie loves about moments like this, they're not likely to be forgotten.


End file.
